Tansfer Version 2
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: This is about Rachel and her transfer to Carmel high and the drama that follows be that good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wrote a simillar Story with the same title in a rush wilst waiting to go into my A level exam and couldnt get back in to it so here is version 2 no rushing and an idea I can cary on enjoy oh and any spelling mistakes let me know please I am dyslexic and it helps me to corect it if I know I have done it wrong in the first place thanks Hannah xx, **

We didn't even make it to the top twelve all because of the kiss between me and Finn, why did I let that happen. When we got back to the hotel I collapsed into my bed sighing I heard the door open "Hey Rachel, is it ok if we talk?" I sat up to see Sunshine stood in front of me I nodded "ok well I am sorry you didn't get through after the advise, you gave me you helped sing the way I did today without what you said I would have pack up, given up and gone home so I was rooting for you but that kiss coast you and with Finn really from what I have seen he is just a guy who wants the girl he hasn't got I mean he yoyo's between you and Quinn all the time." I giggled and sunshine stared at me with a cute confused look on her face "I was just thinking along similar lines when you came in." Sunshine's eyes brightened then "ok well how about you transfer out of McKinley and into Carmel a fresh start for your senior year and it will look good on your college application I mean your a shoe in for Vocal Adrenalin and there are so many more opportunities plays, school news channel anything you want the school is fixated on the arts not sports think about it a year of being queen of the school rather than the loser," I stared at her eyes wide open mouth hanging agape "ok well I have to go but think about it." With that she ran from the room leaving me stunned.

I don't know how long I had sat there staring when Finn waked in "Hey Babe so umm I was thinking now that we are back tougher we could go on a date tonight as its are last night in New York and everything." I felt my face scrunch in confusion since when did we diced we were back together then Sunshine's words floated into my mind "Finn we are not back together , I am feed up with you yo-yoing between me and Quinn and I bet she is to." I got up and stormed out of the room my god she was right he just wants whichever one of us he can't have I mean he chose Quinn when he was with me and she was with Sam and now he wants me when things were starting to get back on track with me and he was with Quinn.

I knocked on the door in front of me it was Quinn, Santana and Brittany's room Quinn answered the door "what do you want haven't you taken enough from me?" I saw the burning hatred in her eyes "I...I just wanted to talk to you about Finn and how he yoyo's between us I wanted to say that I had no intention of getting back with him I want a fresh start ummm and if you want him he is all yours." Quinn sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek "Thanks Rachel but you're the one he wants." With that she shut the door and I walked away to find Jessie to ask his advise I knew I was probably the last person he wanted to see but still he would be un biased and honest, I walk towards his and Mr. Shues room and knocked on their door Mr. Shue answered "hey Rachel what's up?" I smiled "umm is Jessie here?" 's smile fell "sorry Rachel he left strait after the Nationals he left this for you though." passed me a noted and I smiled thanked him and went back to my room which I shared with Tina and Mercedes "Ok and where have you been when we got here Finn was stood her saying you said you hated him and would never get back with him and you only kissed him to get back at Shue for not picking you to be lead vocal what the hell Rachel?" I stood there more confused and angry then ever "I went to see Quinn and then and you really think I would deliberately through Nationals to get back at a teacher I thought you knew me better than that Mercedes." My fellow diva just shook her head and left the room with Tina I laid on my bed and read the note Jessie left for me it read:

Dear Rachel,

When you see that he is playing you I will have left New York I have decided to re-do High school a fresh start and all that but I hope that you can be happy and one day we can enjoy are epic romance in all its glory.

Yours forever Jessie St. James

I must have fallen asleep clutching that letter reading it over and over again. I read it one more time then got up and packed my stuff today was going to be a long day, I left the room seeing that Tina and Mercedes had packed their stuff all ready and made my way to the lobby where the rest of the group where waiting most gave me the stink eye, Finn gave me longing looks and Quinn and Puck stood by my sides giving the rest of the group stink eye right back it carried on like this till we got home then we all went are separate ways till School on Monday .

"How was the trip sweet heart?" ok well at least now I could ask without bringing it up "umm it was ok why?" my dad's look at each other and held hands "sweetie I got a promotion and I know you love new directions and McKinley but well I got transferred to an office across town and well to save the commute so I can spend more time with you and Daddy we think it might be easier if we moved there." I shook my head to dispel the shock "where is there exactly Dad?" my dad's again shared a look "Carmel is the nearest school" ok so that's two things pointing me towards a transfer I smiled "It's ok Dad I don't mind Family comes first right" I put on my best show face hoping to relax them and I think it work because my Daddy went on to say "That great Princess we set up your transfer to start the week after next to give you time to say goodbye to your friends here." I swallowed they already set up my transfer and moved us in to our new house. Oh next week was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked into the choir room for rehearsal after school on Friday her last chance to tell them before she left "Ok so I think this week we have just chilled out and moved on so now we need to start thinking about a set list for sectionals any ideas?" both her and Sam put their hands up ok Rachel you first then you Sam "Rachel stood up and walked to the center of the flour in front of new directions "Ok well I am leaving my Dad got a transfer and I have to move house and school but I have a little song prepared for you" Mr. Shue smiled and nodded his head to let her continue her song.

What makes you think you're special?  
>You don't really have a clue<br>You think you won me over  
>But I'm walking over you.<br>You better listen up I'll say it once  
>Not gonna say it twice<br>I'm not some two for one  
>You gotta pay full price<p>

Think you got your way  
>But tonight I'm gonna get mine<p>

Some girls fake it, sorry I don't  
>Some girls take it, but you know that I won't<br>I reserve the right  
>No shirt, No shoes, No dice<br>My service ain't for everyone  
>Some guys love me, but most of them don't<br>'Cause I can be stronger, when some girls won't  
>You thought you had me figured out<br>'Til I ditched you with the crowd  
>Now you know I'm not like some girls<p>

Unwrap this piece of candy  
>Think you're gonna be surprised<br>What looks so sugar and sweet  
>Could be sour on the inside<br>Oh, now I heard you were complaining  
>'Cause I'm all sold out<br>But I don't mind  
>'Cause I leave it all behind<p>

Think you got your way  
>But tonight I'm gonna get mine<p>

Some girls fake it, sorry I don't  
>Some girls take it, but you know that I won't<br>I reserve the right  
>No shirt, No shoes, No dice<br>My service ain't for everyone  
>Some guys love me, but most of them don't<br>'Cause I can be stronger, when some girls won't  
>You thought you had me figured out<br>'Til I ditched you with the crowd  
>Now you know I'm not like some girls<p>

Think you got your way  
>But tonight I'm gonna get mine<p>

Some girls fake it, sorry I don't  
>Some girls take it, but you know that I won't<br>I reserve the right  
>No shirt, No shoes, No dice<br>My service ain't for everyone  
>Some guys love me, but most of them don't<br>'Cause I can be stronger, when some girls won't  
>You thought you had me figured out<br>'Til I ditched you with the crowd  
>Now you know I'm not like some girls<p>

You thought you had me figured out  
>'Till I ditched you with the crowd<br>Now you know I'm not like some girls

After she finished she looked into the face of each new direction member and walked away "Rachel wait" it was Sam shouting her "Oh hey Sam what's up?" he gave a half hearted smile and said "I left them to." And with that he ran off she guessed to tell coach so she turned and started to walk towards her car again never to look back again.

Her weekend past with every member of New directions on her door some being her not to go some telling it was good riddance then Finn showed up, she was sat in her lounge with Puck and Quinn don't get me wrong they weren't friends but nor were they enemies any more they had nothing to fight over Rachel had moved schools and glee clubs. Finn had banged on her door and refused to leave till he had seen her in person even when both Puck and Quinn beg him to stop embarrassing himself and leave so she gave up and walk outside Finn smiled "This song is for you Rachel."

Give me love like her,  
>'cause lately I've been waking up alone,<br>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
>Told you I'd let them go,<br>And that I'll fight my corner,  
>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<br>After my blood turns into alcohol,  
>No, I just wanna hold ya.<p>

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love.<p>

Give me love like never before,  
>'cause lately I've been craving more,<br>And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
>Maybe I should let you go,<br>You know I'll fight my corner,  
>And that tonight I'll call ya,<br>After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
>No I just wanna hold ya.<p>

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My my, my, my, oh give me love.<p>

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<br>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.<p>

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<br>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).<p>

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),<br>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).<p>

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love<br>The last part he even had all the voices from new directions join him except Quinn and Puck who stayed next to her. "Finn I told you I am tiered of you yo-yoing between me and Quinn so I am bowing out of this race but to answer your song I have one of my own."

I ask myself why are you still around  
>It's just my 19th nervous breakdown<br>You sleep all day I'm working weekends  
>I'm sick of you and your stupid friends<p>

You're living life just like a dream  
>Lost in the scene<p>

I'm so jaded, frustrated  
>I can't pretend, everything's cool when you<br>Won't talk to me, leave me dirty laundry  
>To mess up my life<br>Get your shit together 'cause it's  
>Who, whoa, whoa<br>Welcome to the real world  
>Whoa<p>

You're like a leech latching onto me  
>Sucking out all my energy<br>Out to diner and you're on the phone  
>The bill comes but your wallet's at home<p>

You may be smooth, you may be fine  
>But you're a waste of my time<p>

I'm so jaded, frustrated  
>I can't pretend, everything's cool when you<br>Won't talk to me, leave me dirty laundry  
>To mess up my life<br>Get your shit together 'cause it's  
>Who, whoa, whoa<br>Welcome to the real world

Don't you think you'll ever get a clue  
>Tell you what you gotta do<br>Swear I won't scream  
>And I won't shout<br>Just take your trash and get out

I'm so jaded, frustrated  
>I can't pretend, everything's cool when you<br>Won't talk to me, leave me dirty laundry  
>To mess up my life<br>Get your shit together 'cause it's  
>Who, whoa, whoa<br>Maybe you should get a life  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa<br>I feel sorry for your future wife  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa<br>Welcome to the real world

With that she turned and walk back into her house silent tears rolling down her face he was her first love and now she hated him and they way he played her of agents another girl to get what he wanted. When Monday rolled around she walk into Carmel ready for her first day she walked up to the reception desk "Hi I am Rachel Berry and I came to pick up my class schedule." The lady behind the desk smiled and handed her a piece of paper "do you want a map as well dear?" she asked Rachel smiled and shook her head she knew her way around her from her time with him "Well I am sure you will love it here." Rachel made her way to class and saw all eyes where on her so much for not being a loser here thanks Sunshine but at that moment a member of Vocal Adrenalin walk in front of her "you are to come to the practice room for your audition after this class." And walked off again ok so that was why all eyes were on her VA must be like the jocks were at her old school the students feared them and adored them all at the same time. Her class passed with her mind racing on what song to sing but then she saw Jessie in the hallway he had said in his note he was re-doing school but she had thought he meant somewhere far away not at his old school but seeing him here made her song choice easy so when she made it to the practice room she saw all of VA and around 10 other students she guessed had also been chosen Jessie was one of the ten " you already know your back in but we want to make sure we made the right choice with you so you will sing for us today ." he nodded his head first up for their audition is Cassie Blake." It carried on like this till was only her and Jessie left outside the room neither one had spoken and it was killing her "Look Jessie I am sorry I don't know why I let it happen but it made me realise what type of guy he was and the life I lead even the people I thought of as my best friends thought I only did it to get back at Shue for him not giving me lead they thought I would throw something that could help me get in to college." Jessie turned to her "Rachel breath it helps, I know your sorry and I know why you did it he was your first love and I had hurt you so badly before so why don't we start again this year we will start as friends and work on it from there ok." She nodded "I am just glad we are friends I was worried you would hate me." Jessie sighed "Rachel I love you with my whole heart I could never hate you I am just waiting for you to learn that you love me back." Just as she was about to say she did know she loved him back he was called in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok thank you BigTimeGleekBTR for my first review on this story glad to hear you liked it.**

**Hannah xx**

Sunshine walked out f the room ok Rachel you're up what are you singing?" Rachel looked at Sunshine "I am singing wondrous place." Sunshine nodded "Ok well lets go in and then you can do your thing." She giggled and led Rachel in where she saw all of the other students sat on the chairs with VA "start when ever your ready Rachel" so she did after taking a calming breath she began.

I found a place full of charms,  
>A magic world in my baby's arms,<br>His soft embrace like satin and lace,  
>Wondrous Place<p>

What a place in a storm,  
>To cuddle up and stay nice and warm,<br>Away from harm in my baby's arms,  
>Wondrous Place<p>

Man I'm nowhere,  
>When I'm anywhere else,<br>But I don't care,  
>Everything's right when he holds me tight<p>

His tender hands on my face,  
>I'm in heaven in his embrace,<br>I wanna stay and never go away,  
>Wondrous Place<p>

(Yeah)  
>(Never go away)<br>(Yeah)  
>Wondrous Place<p>

Man I'm nowhere,  
>When I'm anywhere else,<br>But I don't care,  
>Everything's right when he holds me tight<p>

His tender hands on my face,  
>I'm in heaven in his embrace,<br>I wanna stay and never go away,  
>Wondrous Place<p>

After she had finished she saw the looks on the other students faces they looked defeated that made Rachel smile she had given that song her all, "ok so we are going to deliberate and we will let you all know by lunch today." With that they all filtered out of the room Jesse grabbed hold of her arm "That was amazing Rachel not your normal song choice but you rocked it well done." She smiled a compliment from Jessie was one earned she knew that from past experience "what did you audition with?" He looked at her and smiled I used Eric Hassel Hurtful."

They continued chatting till the bell went for next class only 2 more hours till she found out she thought as a girl from the audition walked in tears running down her cheeks "what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she walked past "I didn't get in." The girl sobbed out Rachel didn't try to talk to her again if that girl had been told why she hadn't. Waiting outside her class was Sunshine and Jesse, Jesse smiled as he saw her approach she smiled back not sure what was going on "Rachel I would like to welcome you to vocal adrenalin and say goodbye." Rachel turned sharply to Sunshine then "To say goodbye?" Sunshine nodded "My grandma is ill so we are going home to be with her sorry I am not staying to see you in all your VA glory but I am sure you understand." Rachel nodded and smiled hugging the girl goodbye, Jesse congratulated her and walked her to her class promising to pick her up for lunch as they would have to sit with VA for talk of the set list for sectionals.

She had Spanish this period which brought back memories of being sat with Finn in 's class so she whipped out her phone to text Quinn or Puck to find out how they were doing when all f a sudden there was a message through the Speakers in every class for all of the VA members to come to the front of the school but the funny thing was she could have sworn it was Artie's voice but her teacher signalled her to go with a flick of his hand and a sigh and when she reached the front door she saw Jesse and asked what was going on she was surprised when he just shrugged and the walk out to the car park where she understood why it had sounded like Artie it was because it was him "What are you lot doing here?" Jesse snarled at Finn, Finn just smiled looking straight at Rachel "this is all about her; once she is back with us you will only see us when we beat you at completion." Rachel looked at Puck who mouthed "sorry" and Quinn who did the same that was when the club started to sing,

Its not over  
>I'm not going home til I can take you with me<br>I'm not going home  
>Its not over<br>I'm not going home til I can take you with me  
>I'm not going home<br>Come with me  
>Come with me<p>

A simple tension a run through me chest  
>My simple intention<br>Tonight me na rest  
>Till I invest these proceedings with vigour and zest<br>And trigger wetness under your vest  
>Test your fitness<br>Special request to my love interest  
>Impressed<br>I watch the rhythm slide right up your dress  
>I watch the rhythm slide right up your dress<br>I watch the rhythm slide right up your dress

Induce a case of mild madness  
>Cook it til it's black<br>Cos we like it just a tad crisp

Its not over  
>I'm not going home til I can take you with me<br>I'm not going home  
>Its not over<br>I'm not going home til I can take you with me  
>I'm not going home<br>Come with me  
>Come with me<br>Come with me

Outside the club there's a line o taxi  
>I wan ya climb next to me on the back seat<br>I need your company to relax me  
>I wanna know just how you come so sexy<br>That we both here together has profound meaning  
>I'm so down with you I can feel your breathing<br>On me skin  
>Tell the doormen we wont be leaving<br>Till ten  
>And notta one of the them will we be needing<br>You give me something to believe in  
>Now kiss me properly and stop your teasing.<p>

Its not over  
>I'm not going home til I can take you with me<br>I'm not going home  
>Its not over<br>I'm not going home til I can take you with me  
>I'm not going home<br>Its not over  
>I'm not going home til I can take you with me<br>I'm not going home  
>Its not over<br>I'm not going home til I can take you with me  
>I'm not going home<br>Come with me  
>Come with me<br>Come with me

She frowned "Finn I thought I made myself clear last time you tried this but I guess not." She whispered in Jesse's ear who smiled nodded and the passed it on and with the harmony that made it sound like they had practiced repeatedly for the last week when in actuality she had just come up with ita second ago the whole of VA began to sing,

La la-la la la la la-la la  
>La la-la la la la la-la la<p>

I saw a dried up river and a rich man  
>turning on a garden hose,<br>I see a young man picking up a gun  
>I guess that's where the money goes, yeah<br>am i just as good as a bad man sleeping  
>while the rest are dying<br>or am i just as bad as a good man saying  
>there's no use in trying'<p>

Ooooh - tell me do you still believe  
>Ooooh - everything that you read<br>Till we learn to get together and see who we really are

Ain't nothing gonna change  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<p>

If nobody's gonna wake up and start asking whose incharge  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<br>Ain't nothing gonna change  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<p>

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
>aint shit changing but diapers on babies get higher<br>in the background singing singing _(laa la la laa)_  
>singing <em>(laa laa la la la)<em>  
>ok sing it<p>

Some people do it all for money  
>and some do it all for the love, yeah<br>Some do it for all the glory  
>Cos nothing else their thinking of<br>I saw a man in a four door truck  
>complaining that the price is high<br>like a well fed man with a spoon in his hand  
>saying who ate all the apple pie, yeah<p>

Ooooh - tell me do you still believe  
>Ooooh - everything that you read<br>Till we learn to get together and see who we really are

Ain't nothing gonna change  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<p>

If nobody's gonna wake up and start asking whose incharge  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<br>Ain't nothing gonna change  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<p>

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

If I aint ready to listen  
>I'm never gonna listen most follow intuition<br>While they wishing it would work  
>and my vision isn't Perfect so I will never learn for it<br>Don't wishing for some change like a church worker  
>Hallelujah, preacher i am not influenced<br>If I don't donate to your movement am i not improving  
>and while a poor kill a poor<br>For a portion of peace of American society pie  
>I get high, the munchies i got<br>So down with this  
>I got the girl looking at you cuz I'm Worth kissing <em>(mwah)<em>  
>and I aint ready to wait when theirs dollars on the rain<br>Why would you expect change

Till we learn to get together and see who we really are  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<br>Ain't nothing gonna change

If nobody's gonna wake up and start asking who's incharge  
>Ain't nothing gonna change<br>Ain't nothing gonna change  
>Ain't nothing gonna change no no<p>

Aint shit changing but diapers on babies get higher in the background singer singing  
>laa la la la singing laa laa la la la<p>

Finn looked at Rachel a frown on his face "Why Rachel before on stage you kissed me back? Before you would have done anything for me back but now what changed?" Rachel looked at Finn and let out a deep breath "I did, Finn I changed I woke up and saw thing how they really were. I am sorry but I am staying her." Santana punched Finn in the arm "Told you it wouldn't work Frankinteen she doesn't swap from one to the other on a whim like some." Most of the team nodded and walked away Mercedes stayed "Rachel I am sorry about what I said I was just angry." Rachel nodded "so was I." Mercedes stood for a moment longer thinking Rachel was goanna say more but when she didn't she left . "Ok Vocal Adrenalin now we are out of class we may as well go and decided the set list and make sure we obliterate New direction and point them in the direction they just came from the exit."

Rachel followed the other members walking behind with her was Jesse he hadn't spoken since the incident and it was scaring her "What is it Jesse you haven't been this quiet since you were in New directions?" he cringed at the mention of his time with then but quickly recovered "Rachel did you mean what you said to Finn?" stopping him she made him look her in the eyes "Yes and it was you and Sunshine who helped me see that." He smiled then "You got my note then I was sure you wouldn't want to see me you would have been with Finn." Rachel pulled the note out of her bag and showed him, they began walk towards the rest of the team then.

Sitting in seats next to each other "ok we need a killer set list and two new vocal leads Jesse are you happy to step back in as male lead?" he nodded "Ok any suggestions for female?" "Rachel" a voice piped up all eyes turned to Rachel "She has the strongest voice I have ever seen and we could use that now Sunshine has left." they all nodded "Ok well what do you say Rachel will you take female lead ?" she nodded the club spent the rest of the hour class deciding on a set list for regional's which New Directions would have never been able to pull off and would mean many hours of her and Jesse rehearsing together to get it 100% but she Knew they could do it.


End file.
